


In The Moonshine

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “And do you manhandle all of your friends like this?” grinned the demon breathlessly, still relishing the firm grip Aziraphale had on him, and the strenght which he pinned him to the wall with.





	In The Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

„You know, angel, my offer is still very much intact,” remarked Crowley casually when they were about to enter Aziraphale’s bookshop.

“What offer are you referring to?” hesitated Aziraphale’s palm on the knob. The angel turned his face towards the demon, who just shrugged, hands buried deep in his pockets.

“The one about my place,” he explained in a manner that he was hoping would suggest he did not care about the outcome of this conversation at all. “You know, after your bookshop burnt down… we stayed for a while at my place, but it was just once and now we keep coming back here, so… I just meant to remind you that we always have two options where to spend the evening, possibly the night.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Crowley berated himself internally for adding the last bit as the angel winced, looking quite spooked, eyes wide with surprise.

“But if you don’t want to come over… It’s alright, I understand…”

“I’d love to,” was demon caught off guard by the very pleased smile that Aziraphale flashed him with, sudden delight written all over his face, which took Crowley’s his voice away for a second, his heart throbbing at his friend’s reaction. “I just… headed here as it is where I keep my bottles of wine and whiskey, and it is closer to the Ritz. It is simple as that,” he continued almost apologetically, and even his cheeks got pink, making Crowley remember how heavenly cute the angel was.

“So…” he swung back and forth on his boots, trying to look as nonchalant as it was possible. “Shall we go?” he asked, nudging his head slightly towards the Bentley.

“Yes, of course,” changed Aziraphale’s smile into a bit nervous one, but he bravely ventured in the coveted way and eventually seated himself next to Crowley in his car, bracing himself before the ride.

Fortunately, it did not take long to reach Crowley’s flat and in a span of fifteen minutes, they were already inside. Aziraphale was genuinely interested in the flat tour as previously the both of them were preoccupied with saving their own lives, respectively trying to figure out how they possibly could outsmart Heaven and Hell, but now they had all the time in the world.

“Wander around as much you like,” supported Crowley his words with a wave into space before he retreated to one of the rooms, from which Aziraphale heard running water.

Naturally, he felt an urge to find out why Crowley needed water right now, but he rather opted for peeking around the flat. It was not cosy at all and the black glossy walls contributed to coldness that was lurking basically in each of the rooms Aziraphale visited, but he could not say he did not like it utterly. It was just different and not his style by any means, though as he quite sheepishly peeped into Crowley’s bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised that it was very light. Obviously, it was thanks to large windows and the full moon shining through them.

He would have imagined the demon would get quickly irritated by such amount of light, but apparently, he had been mistaken as there were neither curtains, nor blinds.

“Found something you disapprove of?” jumped Aziraphale at the sudden question, coming mere inches behind him. Embarrassment sent a hot wave down his spine as he was caught while deliberately ogling Crowley’s bedroom, but since the demon asked…

“The light,” he nodded towards the pair of large windows. “How is it possible to sleep there…?”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” the demon quickly followed Aziraphale’s train of thoughts. “I’d happily sleep for years if it weren’t for the sharp light, shining right into my face. I hate it when it wakes me up, but it works just fine for me,” he explained matter-of-factly.

“I see,” said the angel, finding sense in the answer, and after he once again looked at the windows, a strange object in Crowley’s hand caught his attention. “What are you going to do with that?” he inquired curiously.

“This?” Crowley raised the object up and pulled its trigger, spraying few drops of water between them. “I’m going to check up on my plants.”

“Yes, your plants!” the angel remembered his friend’s… hobby? and also understood the reason Crowley needed water. “May I see them?” he asked politely, not really certain why he desired that, and judging by Crowley’s puzzled expression, he was not sure either.

“Sure,” he agreed anyway, turning away from Aziraphale, and headed for the room where his plants were growing and shivering with fear. Aziraphale shuddered at that feeling once he entered, blinking rapidly in a shock at the change of mood in here, and then eyeing carefully individual herbs. He started to be quite suspicious why they seemed to be very, very frightened.

“Why is this place so spooky?” he asked, watching the demon spraying some water on the extraordinarily green leaves of his plants.

Aziraphale put his hands behind his back in an attempt of looking completely innocent, not on the verge of mocking the demon where he was, indeed, balancing.

“What do you mean by spooky?” hesitated Crowley with his cautious reaction.

“Well, the opposite of loved,” the angel answered, smiling briefly as he remembered they had already lead a similar conversation a few days ago. “Obviously your plants are very lucky to be in your thorough care, but they are… scared to death, my dear,” he revealed softly his thoughts to Crowley who did not seem affected by them at first, but the pace of his actions was increasing like he wished to be quickly over with this.

Aziraphale found this situation rather amusing, yet a bit strange and disturbing as Crowley’s behaviour was such, but it did not hinder him from not pushing further:

“It’s almost like you’ve been threatening them,” he pointed out, smirking for a second before he regained his composure. “But you and threatening? Really, Crowley?”

“Shut it,” the demon hissed irritably and Aziraphale could not resist smiling triumphantly. The delight clang to him even when Crowley more or less hauled him out of the room, murmuring something unintelligible.

“What was that, dear?” he inquired teasingly, though he was already trying to sound serious as Crowley’s unwillingness to give him a simple answer was quite unsettling.

Annoyed, the demon groaned and tossed the plant minster aside, his fierce gaze still piercing one plant after another.

“I said that I punish them when they’re not able to keep their leaves healthy,” he pronounced it menacingly, and both the plants and Aziraphale trembled, however, the angel more sensed that knew there was something amiss about Crowley’s statement.

“How?” he asked rather curiously.

“Garbage disposal, if you must know,” Crowley growled, brushed by Aziraphale in the quite narrow corridor to stop by a small rectangle door in the wall. “I throw every plant that’s misbehaving in here!” he shouted so loud the plants must have heard him.

“That’s ridiculous, Crowley,” the angel dismissed, looking at the peculiar little door before he glared at his friend. “I’m quite sure this tunnel miraculously ends in the garden where you put the ill plant in the ground, leaving it there on its own, which could be hardly perceived as cruel…”

“How could you possibly know that?!” spluttered the demon, bewildered by the Aziraphale’s bold assumption that was preposterously… true.

“Well, firstly, I do not feel any signs of cruelty in this flat,” disclosed the angel, his tone gentling, “and secondly, you would not do such a thing as disposing of something just because it’s not perfect. “

“Destroying Ligur with holy water apparently slipped through your cruelty sensors,” croaked Crowley with a hint of irony, but then he fully grasped what Aziraphale meant by this. “But why wouldn’t I do such a thing? I’m a demon after all, vile and evil and these things,” he protested vainly as it was just hard to process that Aziraphale thought of him so highly. It still felt like he did not deserve it…

“You might be a bit gleeful, but it doesn’t suggest you are cruel, my friend,” twitched the angel’s lips into a kind smile, aiming right at the demon’s heart, swelling with emotions.

Yet, the demon did not seem convinced as he kept gazing at Aziraphale sceptically, doubts clouding his snakelike eyes.

“You are a kind person, Crowley,” the angel attempted to finally persuade his demonic friend, though Crowley was quite allergic to the word, more like he could not bear it to be linked to him…

“Kindness belong to angels, Aziraphale,” he gritted through his teeth, not sure whether out of pain or out of anger, but quite aware the both of these feelings were inappropriate, there was not a reason for them, and his own state of mind and soul were deranging him. “I’m. Just. A demon. I’m. Not. Nice,” he emphasized the words, but they did not feel true anymore as the only thing he really wanted was hugging the angel and being good to him.

However, before he could dwell more on his own confused emotions, he was absolutely baffled by the sudden turn of events. A rush of adrenalin ran through his body as the angel pinned him to the wall with unexpected vigour, and preventing Crowley from moving at all, but truth be told, with Aziraphale pressed into his body, their faces just an inch apart… Going anywhere was the last thing he would have desired to do.

This time it was Aziraphale who got irritated by Crowley’s constant denial of his good personal traits, and recalling how Crowley reacted in the past, he replayed the scenario with reversed cast. Clutching firmly on Crowley’s collar, he shoved him into the wall behind the demon, forcing a surprised breath out of him, the snakelike eyes wide with shock.

The angel was a bit in shock himself because deep down he realized how satisfying their current position was… Crowley’s slim body against him, their noses almost touching, and… and… he gulped, trying to regain his self-control, which was not at all an easy thing to do because he very well noticed how pliant Crowley went underneath him, how he accommodated to the angel’s frame, how his eyes sparkled…

“You’re not just a demon, Crowley,” Aziraphale realized he was whispering, lips just an inch away from Crowley’s, their breaths now mingling as well as the heat of their bodies. “You’re my best friend, and it not possible that angel would befriend somebody cruel and bluntly evil,” he continued in a more audible tone, though he was not paying much attention to it as he was mesmerized by the look of Crowley’s eyes. The doubts were still there, but the angel shivered with what was lurking under the irony, scepticism and mild irritation, as it was… rather disturbing and rather… tempting.

“You’re simply my friend and my friend can’t be unkind,” Aziraphale finally managed to recompose himself, finishing the short monologue in a firm voice as he stepped away from Crowley, immediately missing the contact, because it… it felt right to be so close. But was it alright to be all trembling while something was burning within his soul? And that something coaxing him into pressing even more to Crowley’s body, feeling his heat, his submis…

With a deep breath Aziraphale put a stop to such thoughts; he checked upon his bow tie whether it was not askew, and then his eyes wandered back to his friend as he also wanted to see whether he did not ruin his stylish appearance in which Crowley took pride.

At first, he only aimed at giving Crowley just one quick peek, but his endeavour was utterly foiled by the fact that Crowley was still leaning against the wall. His eyes blown, expression lustful, which together with the rumpled collar contributed to his deliciously ravished presence. Unable to tear his gaze away, Aziraphale’s breath hitched within his throat as he kept staring at Crowley’s heavily rising and falling chest, and he shivered with the power of arousal, surging through his veins into every part of his body, increasing the heat not only in the angel’s cheeks, shining with pink, but in his groin as well, twitching with interest.

Like in a dream, Aziraphale noticed he wetted his lips involuntarily before a very, very subtle bolt of panic, forcing his heart to almost jump out of his ribcage, made him look up to find out what Crowley thought of the brazen way Aziraphale was ogling him. The smug smirk upon his demon’s face sent another wave of want down the angel’s spine.

“And do you manhandle all of your friends like this?” grinned the demon breathlessly, still relishing the firm grip Aziraphale had on him, and the strenght which he pinned him to the wall with. His heart was pounding violently also out of affection, of which, thanks to the angel’s words, he did not doubt anymore whether it was mutual. However, there was another thing that appeared to be very, very mutual.

The angel’s skin, namely his neck and cheeks, was flushed as arousal was running through his body, coiling in his navy, and he knew he was getting hard because of the look at the demon. Aziraphale’s gaze raked over his body and made an inevitable stop at Crowley’s crotch. The angel gulped and hunger settled in the pit of his stomach as his eyes laid upon the hard ridge in Crowley’s tight trousers. It literally set everything within him on fire, and it was like in a dream when he urged himself to glance up into the demon’s face, and before he could refrain from opening his mouth, he asked weakly:

“You liked it?”

The angelic eyes were so deep Crowley wanted to drown in them as Aziraphale questioned his state. The first impulse was to deny everything and return to the safe ground of their friendship, however, the need to answer honestly and to see the angel’s reaction was rather irresistible. He craved seeing his angel flushing even more deeply, seeing him all shy and stuttering, yet painfully aroused by the fact that Crowley loved being underneath him.

“What? Being manhandled around, pinned to the wall, trapped there by your body so I couldn’t move at all?” he drawled ominously, his eyes piercing Aziraphale, savouring the look at him, at his insecurity, but then a wave of shame washed over him as he realized it was not fair to tease his friend in such manner. Lowering his voice appealingly, he rasped: “Of course, I did.”

For a while the both of them remained silent, contemplating their thoughts, but then Aziraphale winced and fixed his startled gaze at Crowley who out of blue sniffed. Dreading whatever Crowley was up to say, the angel hold his breath as the pair of snakelike eyes stared at him, lust in them burning a hole in Azraphale’s self-control.

“You are aroused, Aziraphale,” the demon said slowly like he was relishing every word he uttered, voice dripping with desire, which brought a series of shivers down Aziraphale’s body. He automatically fell back when his friend bounced away from the wall, but because the hallway was a very narrow one, the angel found his back pressed into a wall shortly. He inhaled sharply, desperately trying to calm his heart beat down, to stop the madding heat pooling in his groin, getting him hard so quickly that Crowley soon would be able to see his arousal as well.

Like a predator, Crowley closed on Aziraphale, smug smile splayed across his lips, and despite the fact Crowley was obviously right, Aziraphale at least went for a completely vain attempt of protest, but the moment he parted his lips, Crowley just shook his head dismissively. He stood in front of Aziraphale whose expression was a perfect mixture of lust and fear, and even though Crowley wanted dispel the latter, he rather viciously opted for fuelling the former.

Leaning his lithe frame over the angel’s, bracing his palms on the cold wall, he brought his mouth next to Aziraphale’s ear, loving the way his angel trembled, and how a tiny whimper died in the back of his throat.

Well, it was extraordinary that the both of them craved being immobilized by the other one, but Crowley did not complain at all as he really did not care whether he would be atop Aziraphale or below him as long as he could be with him, because the smell tickling his nose was just intoxicating. So close to his friend, the scent grew more powerful and Crowley inhaled deeply, mewling quietly when the delicious smell filled his nostrils, went into his lungs and further, making him shudder with eagerness.

“I know what you smell like, Aziraphale,” he purred, lips not even an inch from the angel’s cutely rounded ear. “And I like it, but now… now you’re just driving me crazy. I feel the change in your scent, I can smell how much aroused you are, my dear angel… how much you liked me at your mercy… all pliant, willing to do as you please…” his voice trailed off as he openly groaned out when his fabric-covered cock brushed against Aziraphale’s thigh, reminding him how close they were standing, but the angel was hesitating. There was still some absolutely redundant space between them, their chest touching just when the both of them inhaled at the same time.

Bearing that on mind, Crowley suck in the air deeply again, shivering at the delicious smell of his friend, going right into his achingly hard cock that was seeking friction in the hot body beneath him, and just the second he let the breath out, he rasped: “You’ll be the death of me, angel…”

Unable to move, stunned by the intensity of his own hunger for Crowley and by the heat, radiating from the body hovering over him, he only gulped. Wheezing and getting hard so rapidly he thought was impossible, his blood was gushing down into his groin, filling his cock and making it tent his trousers, already begging for more friction, and so, so close to Crowley’s own hard cock…

The feeling must be at most wonderful, the angel thought helplessly, but he was not capable of focusing on anything, on canting his hips upward, on talking himself out of it, so he just stood there, utterly frozen. It was him now being at Crowley’s mercy, which he found hot as hell. And the hot breath ghosting over his skin, the demon’s lips grazing his ear…

“You know, Aziraphale,” spoke up Crowley again and Aziraphale’s eyes rolled up his head as the demon’s tongue suddenly left a wet trace on his earlobe, increasing the tremors, going through Aziraphale’s body that were party stopped when the angel’s hip was clasped in the demon’s iron grip, pushing him more into the wall. Aziraphale did not stand a chance to supress the defeated whimper, escaping through his lips. Feeling eager and pathetic at once, he hanged on the Crowley’s words even though he knew they were probably about to make him feel much less graceful. “I’ve kinda supposed you’d be like any casual supernatural being, not really interested in gender and its traits and that stuff, or that you’d develop genitals different from mine, but…” he paused for a second to loosen the grip on Aziraphale’s hip, and the angel witnessed breathlessly as the warmth of the demon’s palm moved towards his hard cock.

“But I can’t express sufficiently my immense delight that I smell an aroused man here, Aziraphale,” felt the angel Crowley’s growl also in his groin, the heat coiling there, and he was becoming desperate for touch that was Crowley about to provide.

The demon covered Aziraphale’s cock with his palm, not really grasping him, just gently caressing, relishing the fact he had got always so angelic creature into such state. He was trembling with need, subtly pushing his erection into Crowley’s hand, seeking friction, and moaning so meekly it went down Crowley’s body, ending in his own cock he absolutely deliberately nudged into Aziraphale’s leg.

“And... why…” Aziraphale clustered all the remnants of his self-control which he was quickly running out of as Crowley’s hand was gently rubbing his erection, making him feel so good and so desperate for more at once. He licked his lips and tried again: “Why is that, Crowley?” he wondered even though an idea was already creeping into the back of his mind.¨

“Good question, Aziraphale,” breathed Crowley out and narrowed his back to look into the bluest eyes in the world. “What do you think? Why would I be so happy about it? Maybe because…” he trailed off, wolfish smile playing upon his lips as Aziraphale was clinging to his words.

“Maybe because I want you to fuck me with that,” he hissed, grabbing the angel’s cock firmly, giving it a proper stroke.

Aziraphale’s mouth hanged open as he was processing what Crowley had said, and then another whimper escaped from his throat before he, overwhelmed by the storm of images flooding his brain, let his eyes shut, hips thrusting forwards once again. The idea of… having Crowley… it almost made him come right there, but fortunately Crowley gave him something else to think about - his lips.

The second Aziraphale realized the touch of soft, yet urgent lips upon his own; he plunged into the kiss immediately like he had been waiting for it for centuries, which was partly true. Kissing the demon passionately and with all hunger that gathered within him, he did not even noticed he planted his hands on Crowley’s hips until the demon trembled and the kiss muffled his low groan.

It was so perfect, so hot and so good, Aziraphale thought, not being particularly eloquent inside his mind, but he did not care in the slightest. The only thing that mattered back then was Crowley and their heated kiss quite quickly turning into a very wet and messy one. The angel savoured it as well as the hand, having again a loose grip on him, and the slender body against him, pinning him to the wall, but he could imagine it would not take much effort to flip the table, and just the thought of Crowley underneath him caused him another bolt of arousal, surging into his cock.

His heart pounding, breath ragged, head pleasantly blown, wet path on his neck slowly drying, Crowley’s hungry lips, his bony hips under his palms… the need with which he was pressing into him… Somewhere among realizing these things, Aziraphale embraced that this was what he desired and what he was going to take. He wanted his demon that was so desperately showing him how much he craved him. How he craved to be fucked…

With a glottal groan Aziraphale broke the kiss, gazing hungrily into Crowley’s snakelike eyes from a close distance, and he felt like he could drown in the golden heat within them.

“Beg me,” he managed and was utterly mesmerized by the way Crowley stared at him, breathless, horny, and so deliciously taken aback.

“What?” slipped through his lips.

“Beg me, Crowley. Beg me to top you.”

It took more than ten second for Crowley to blink rapidly, and then, suddenly, he seemed almost shy and somehow small under Aziraphale’s firm gaze, he licked his lips nervously and he fucking shivered as he put his hands on Aziraphale’s chest, looking straight into his blue eyes. The whole set of movements shocked and touched the angel immensely and for a moment he was almost scared that he had said something terrible, so he covered Crowley’s hands with his own, trying to calm his friend down, but Crowley’s eyes were flaring when he spoke up:

“Please, angel, please… do it,” he actually begged Aziraphale without breaking their eye contact, without flinching as he only turned his palms upside down, clasping both Aziraphale’s hands, taking the angel’s breath away.

“Alright then,” Aziraphale nodded, completely surprised by the demon’s reaction, this only encouraged him to go for a different approach here, “Alright, but… under one condition.”

Crowley still could not believe they really got so far so quickly and the idea that Aziraphale wanted to be with him… it moved him hugely, so he would agree on anything with him, but the following words sent his heart aflutter, morphing his arousal into something else, into something more.

“I will not just… do it, I… want to make love to you, Crowley,” the angel said tentatively, darting from one snakelike eye to the other one, being afraid a bit whether it would not be too much for Crowley, but the stir of emotions in his expression sent some relief through his system, letting him inhale again properly.

“Alright. Yep.” croaked Crowley, then adding a few more affirmative sounds, his gaze dropping down to their connected hands and the demon shuddered once again, feeling so vulnerable and exposed it hurt, but… but in a good way and it felt so exquisite when Aziraphale drew to him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Sighing contently, his eyelids fluttered, and with the angel’s movement forward, their cocks brushed against each other, sending mild vibrations down his spine.

He had never felt that good, that satisfied, happy, and aroused, his skin was tingling, itching to be caressed, and yet, he was enjoying it just like the trail of kisses his angel was placing down his neck.

“Bed?” he asked in a broken voice.

“Yes, please,” murmured Aziraphale, reluctantly pulling away from Crowley’s neck, and despite one of Crowley’s hands was released immediately, the second one was given a tight squeeze, showing no interested of letting it go. The demon flashed the angel with an almost shy smile, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand back as they headed for the bedroom, deluged in moonshine.

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Aziraphale out at the sight regarding the black satin sheets, bathing in the silvery rays.

“You are.”

It came out as nothing more than a whisper; the angel heard it though, fixing right away his eyes on Crowley who seemed to be as surprised as the angel. Aziraphale smiled - happily, beaming like a rising sun, and his warmth literally coated Crowley as the angel caressed his cheek tenderly.

“You, too, darling,” he said and his heart sank at how completely lost his demon looked like. “You, too,” he repeated before leaning forward, capturing Crowley’s lips in a slow kiss, and putting all the love he had for the demon in it. He ached with need to show Crowley how much he treasured him, and Crowley inhaled sharply, snatching on Aziraphale’s jacket in an attempt to hold the angel close. Soon enough though he needed him even closer, and his hand travelled up to the back of the angel’s neck.

Crowley was clutching on Aziraphale’s palm while he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue pass the pair of soft lips which let him in, and at the following touch of their tongues the angel moaned quietly, canting his hips right into Crowley’s, eliciting low groans from the both of them. It felt so damn good, having their cocks brushing each other and being constantly reminded how much they wanted each other. Aziraphale’s mind started to wonder whether it could get any better.

Possibly without clothes, right?

He somewhat nudged Crowley in the way of the bed, and as the demon got the hint, he almost hurried in that direction; taking Aziraphale with so eagerly that in a span of second they were tripped over and splayed on the mattress, side by side. They were still quite close as only their lips parted. Crowley’s mouth was half-opened, his golden eyes looking at his friend’s mouth before he returned to the blue pair of eyes, gazing at him lovingly, yet hungrily. He felt his breath upon his own face, hot and heavy, chests almost touching, and their legs entangled.

And then all of Crowley’s remaining self-control shattered into pieces as he realized Aziraphale’s thigh was mere inches from his crotch, and his breath hitched as Aziraphale deliberately brushed his cock with it, providing him with friction he needed so much that he at most pathetically whimpered. His hips bucked in a desperate a motion of getting more and he groaned out as Aziraphale’s thigh pressed harder into him, making him gasp for air when his eyes were buried in the blue ones, leaving himself completely open in front of Aziraphale, revealing him how much he liked that, arousal boiling within him and he craved speeding the things a bit up, so he growled:

“Miracle the clothes away or you got a better idea?”

“As much as I would love to undress you by myself, tortuously slowly until you would be lying there just a writhing mess…” said the angel in such a sensual tone Crowley was melting. And also wondering whether Aziraphale had always had such a dirty mind which he yearned to discover in the future, but now he needed it… needed him!

He did not let Aziraphale finish the sentence as its outcome was quite clear. Crowley in one swift motion snapped his fingers and before all of their clothes disappeared; he was straddling the angel, looking down at him with a lustful glint in his eyes, taking in the air, imbued with Aziraphale’s marvellous scent.

Aziraphale was not even able to process he was naked and his mind was already preoccupied with the view of Crowley’s naked body, of how bony and slender he was, how his slightly hairy chest was heaving, skin glistening with sweat, his thighs then framing a beautiful hard cock, wet at the tip.

Aziraphale had never imagined he would thought an erection could look delicious, but Crowley’s one was so and he knew that in the future he would be keen just to have his mouth around it. For a second he scared himself by such thoughts, but the wave of arousal that washed over him took all the possible guilt away, leaving him bashfully raking over Crowley’s body. His mouth, indeed, watered and as he could not wait anymore, he shifted under his demon in order to sit up, to be closer to him, to his feral expression and his swollen lips Aziraphale covered with his own in the instant, shivering at how quickly the kiss turned into a passionate one.

Mapping the demon’s body, Crowley adjusted himself on his lap, and then Aziraphale eventually reached Crowley’s flat stomach and his prick, bumping into his own, and he took them both into a loose grip, drawing a broken groan from Crowley. Upon ending the kiss, Crowley planted his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, locking their blown eyes.

He meant to say something, to express verbally how he loved it, sitting atop Aziraphale, kissing him, touching him, feeling his heat, his hands on him… But he only managed to stare at his angel, who was pleasuring him without hesitation, without question, he was just giving, stroking him, being utterly fine with… with… making love to him… It seemed too much to handle, all of the emotions tightened inside his chest, preventing him from breathing, it was scary and perfect at once and he felt so lost…

“Do it, please…” escaped through his lips as another bolt of arousal ripped through him, making his cock almost ache with need, but otherwise he would not be probably capable of saying those words Aziraphale used because they sounded too unbelievable, too… pure. “Make love to me…”

“My dearest thing,” Aziraphale whispered against the demon’s ear, and Crowley noticed the change of his voice, the vibration of insecurity in it. “I need you to show me how…”

The angel was a bit uneasy as he feared the demon might be annoyed by his request, and Crowley, indeed, made a sound bearing some frustration in it, yet he grabbed Aziraphale’s hand quite gently, miracling a small pile of warm ointment there. With that he urged Aziraphale to touch himself, his eyes utterly glued to the view in front of him. Aziraphale’s eyelids fluttering while he was palming his cock, smearing lubricant and preparing himself.

“You… you do not require...?” the angel tried to ask, but Crowley just shook his head, licking his lips hungrily, though he put such intentions aside as he needed Aziraphale more in his ass than mouth, so he focused his lips on the angel’s, kissing him sensually, but shortly.

“I’m already loose enough to take you, Aziraphale,” he rasped as their mouths parted, Aziraphale’s eyes wide and blown in recognition. “I’ve been hoping for this to happen for quite a while, so… I’ve been keeping myself prepared.”

A quiet moan was the only answer he got as Aziraphale was staring at him, his face mirroring arousal burning within his body, and Crowley shivered when the blue eyes hardened a bit.

“When we were having a dinner, when we were drinking in my bookshop, when we were just taking a walk in the park… You were hoping for this? For being seated on my lap, all naked and horny, eager to be… to be filled?” Aziraphale looked like he succeeded in shocking also himself, but Crowley was more fascinated than surprised as he loved the way Aziraphale reacted to his revelation.

“Yeah,” Crowley breathed out as his eyes ventured again lower to the places where Aziraphale’s hand was giving his dick firm strokes. “Fuck yeah…” he repeated at the mouth-watering sight, his hips bucking, his opening twitching.

“Who would’ve known you were such a… such a…” quivered Aziraphale’s voice together with his whole body, his face and chest adorably flushed when he almost squeaked: “such a slut for me!”

Crowley did not start thinking of what he could say to that and Aziraphale was bringing him closer by a grip on his side, his cock suddenly bumping into Crowley’s ass, making him tremble with anticipation. Overtaking the initiative, the demon raised his hips properly, reaching down to take Aziraphale’s erection into his hand, relishing its weight, its girth, and then he pointed it to his entrance before he slid down, swallowing the whole length of Aziraphale’s cock. From the depths of his chest a loud groan rippled, forced his way through his throat into the room as he felt Aziraphale inside him, spreading him, filling him, and Aziraphale could not tear his gaze away from the lithe, sweat-covered demon who just took him fervently inside the tight heat, embracing his dick, and making the angel gasp for air at the intense pleasure that ran over his skin.

Aziraphale heard himself let out a broken moan the moment Crowley lifted his hips up before he eased down again, and then again and again, however, he was not allowed to set a fast pace, not yet, as Aziraphale was far too fascinated by his demon, cupping his face in hands and capturing his lips in a loving, passionate kiss. One of his palms travelled to Crowley’s heaving chest, slowly mapping abs and back while he was devouring Crowley’s mouth, aspiring at showing him how much he and the whole moment meant to him.

“It’s perfect,” whispered Crowley when Aziraphale laid his forehead on the demon’s, watching his lustfully shining golden eyes.

“You are,” countered Aziraphale, smiling gently at Crowley whose features were overshadowed by immense love for a second, but then he just groaned and his back arched as Aziraphale slightly shoved into the demon’s body. His position was not ideal for proper thrusting, but Crowley seemed satisfied with these few shallow ones Aziraphale gave him, and he would have been gazing at the arousal written all over Crowley’s face for eternity if there were not for the demon’s muscles, squeezing him inside. Aziraphale’s eyes shut closed, his mouth parted as the intense wave of pleasure that hit his body, spreading tingling vibrations even to his fingers, making him want more.

Crowley was apparently of the same opinion as he commenced riding Aziraphale in a rather fast pace, not willing to wait anymore, forcing his eyes open to look at his angel who at the moment was the most delicious depicture of sin. He squeezed him again in his ass, revelling in the groan he elicited from Aziraphale whose fingers were buried in his hip while the other hand… Crowley felt like he was about to see stars. Having all of Aziraphale’s hard cock deep inside, spreading him and claiming him, and now the angel was also rubbing his dick, doubling his pleasure, flooding him with it, making him burst with the amount of ecstasy.

Bouncing atop Aziraphale, hands on his shoulders for support, he growled and trembled violently, his mind going blank, muscles twitching, Aziraphale’s scent more significant that ever… He felt broken and painfully whole at the same time, like nothing and everything was making sense, like they were not supposed to do this, to want each other, yet they did more than anything else in the world.

As Crowley got rigid when he reached his climax, beside growling and shaking and whimpering he collapsed on Aziraphale, hugging him tightly, almost clinging to him, face buried in his neck.

“I love you, I love you, I love you… my angel,” he was mumbling absent-mindedly, riding out the last fragments of his orgasm, still trembling with its force.

Aziraphale of course heard the words Crowley was whispering, but he was not in a state of answering as he was still overwhelmed by the feeling of Crowley’s cock spurting on his hand and stomach, of the way the tight heat went even tighter around his own erection, squeezing, sending bolts of such intense pleasure he suddenly could not cope with, could not do anything else than give in, let himself be consumed by the explosion of bliss.

Panting, desperately trying to grasp what had happened while shaking furiously, he pressed Crowley’s body to himself, face in the wet hair of his demon, inhaling his scent and shivering with delight.

“I love you, too, my dear boy,” he breathed out gently, savouring the moment when he had Crowley in his arms, holding him close, palms spread on his back while the demon was still clinging to him like his life depended on it. At such idea Aziraphale’s heart throbbed painfully as he… he knew, but rarely ever admitted himself how much Crowley treasured him, so in an attempt to assure him that he is as well very much loved, he placed a kiss in his hair, and while miracling away the mess they had made, he shifted backwards, bringing the pliant demon along.

“Dear boy, hmm?” Crowley narrowed his back then, eyeing Aziraphale’s face with quiet love. “Not your slut anymore?” curved his lips in an amused smile.

“Would you prefer _my dear slut_?” mused Aziraphale sceptically, yet he reciprocated the gesture when Crowley chuckled, but he really made no effort of getting away from Aziraphale’s lap.

The angel was touched by the trust and adoration Crowley was looking at him with, so he closed the negligible distance between them, kissing Crowley softly, his heart melting as Crowley’s lips kissed him tenderly back, weaving his fingers in the angel’s curly hair.

And as an angel and a demon remained in each other arms, the full moon discreetly hid behind a single cloud…


End file.
